The Wolf in the Shadows
by ookamikageRyu
Summary: In the leaf village there is a boy whose clan is shrouded in a history of violence and bloodshed, and the fate of the world relies on him not following the same path, but it would be better if he knew who they were. Follow him on this journey of imaginable power. First story. OcxHarem


A/N: Hey everyone this is my very first fanfiction, I've never really written a story before, so can you be gentle with me? I'll probably make this a T rated fic for now until my inner perv decides to come out. I'll do my best and to answer most request given to me. Like I said this is my first time so the story might start out bad since I'm making it up as I go so I'll listen to any advice given.

If I owned Naruto you wouldn't be reading this

Have fun!

If you walked into the soon to be genin class of konohagakure you would see two brightly haired girls arguing over a seat in class while a blonde haired kid was on the floor with a rather large knot on his head.

Also you would also see a lone boy sitting by the window. He was the type that you would never notice, but when you do notice him you REALLY notice him. He had spiky silver hair that looked a lot like a more calmed down version of everyone's favorite copy ninja, though his had more hair down the back that reached his shoulders.

He also wore fingerless gloves that had a metal plate on the back of each fist, a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up, (think anime Dante's jacket from DMC but just black) and black anbu styled pants with black combat boots, on the visible part of his forearm he had what looked like a tattoo of black vines that extended upwards but the rest of the jacket blocked the rest of it from view.

The boy was just staring outside the window when a loud shrieking nearly ruptured his eardrum. "If this person does not stop yelling I might have to introduce my sword to her face." Our protagonist thought while sporting a fairly large tick mark on his forehead.

"I got here first piggy! This seat is mine!" Said the girl with pink hair and the slightly larger than average forehead.

"No way forehead this seat is mine!" The blonde girl answered back all the while the black haired boy they were really arguing over brooded with an annoyed look on his face.

This was the class that their sensei Iruka walked into. As he looked over the class with a tick mark slowly growing on his forehead. "Will ALL OF YOU BRATS SHUTUP!" With that everyone quickly found a seat and acted like everything that just happened didn't.

"Now I will begin roll call... Senso?"

"Here." Our mysterious silver haired boy also preferred to be called Sen( pronounced sin)

Now you may wonder why the teacher didn't say his last name, that is most likely due to the fact that he did not have one, or they just didn't know it yet.

After Iruka finished roll call, he looked at all of the genin hopefuls with no little amount of concern. "Today is the day that you all become genin. Today you must leave your childish ways behind you and do your best to become some of the greatest ninja that I know in my my heart that you can be." Iruka said with emotion.

.

When he said this everyone saw that it was time to get serious, even the blonde haired idiot was quiet and in his seat.

"Now we will now be administering the test, first I need everyone to calmly walk outside so we can do the physical portion of the exams, to do this we will began a mock tournament."

After a couple of fights there were just Sen and Sasuke Uchiha left. Iruka explained the rules of the fight and jumped back with a shout of "HAJIME!"

Sasuke, with arrogant smirk on his face, dashed forward with a solid punch to Sen's face that would usually end all of their previous battles, all the while Sen stood with his own cocky smirk "I think it's time show what I can really do." He thought.

So with practiced ease he sidestepped his opponent's punch and knocked him back with a solid kick to the chest that would have knocked the boy out of the ring had he used any more force. "Where's the fun in that." He thought with a savage grin on his face.

Sasuke got up with a very angry expression. "How'd you do that?"

Sen just laughed. "Why don't you come over here and find out." He said with a feral grin.

Sasuke, as if on cue ran towards Sen and get him with a kick but Sen easily dodged. He grabbed Sasuke's leg and easily tossed him over his head like yesterday's garbage. Sasuke landed was prepared and landed with a flip but wasn't prepared the punch afterwards that sent him flying. Sen flashed behind him and slammed his body to the ground with an axe kick to the skull.

Everyone one stared in shock at what they assumed was going to be a completely one-sided fight, well most of the class was, Sakura and Ino were both yelling at how impossible it was for someone like him to have beaten their amazing "Sasuke-kun."

Sen just laughed and walked back to his seat while everyone stared. One person in particular stared a little while longer than everyone else. "That baka I'll show him not to embarrass Sasuke-kun like that!" The pink haired one thought.

While the the girl was stewing in her hatred for the boy she failed to notice her name is called.

"Sakura!" Iruka screamed as the girl jumped out of her seat in surprise.

"It is time for your battle with Hinata!" Iruka said angrily at being ignored.

Sakura walked into the ring with resolve. "Now I'll show Sasuke how amazing I am, and show Sen why he should never have hurt my Sasuke-kun." As she walked in she saw that her opponent was Hinata. "Hmmpf! This should be easy, she's too weak to even think about attacking me, she should probably just forfeit." She thought with a tiny bit of pity, she didn't want to have to hurt the timid girl but she would have to so she would strike the fear into the heart of Sen.

Although, the expression on the girls face was making her nervous, she wasn't showing the the face of the shy girl she was used to seeing. The girl that she was looking at had the face of determination.

Flashback:

As Sen walked back to his seat he saw the apprehension in the eyes of the hyuga, and to be honest, it kind of pissed off.

"Hey, come here for a sec." He said. As she walked over nervously she said. "Yes Senso-san?"

"I need you to win this battle for me." He said. Hinata with shock, and even more apprehension said. "Why?"

"Because I'm tired of seeing you get your butt kicked by these weak girls." He said vehemently.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone. And I'm, I'm useless anyway so I s-shouldn't even try anyway. She said feeling ashamed in herself.

"Hinata." He said with strength that shocked her. "Never say something like that about yourself. You are an amazing kunoichi and even greater friend. You're kind hearted and strong in ways that these people have never been seen. If you saw only half of the potential I see in you yourself we would not have been even having this discussion." He said angrily.

Hinata stood there with a face of shock. She never thought that anyone would ever feel this way about her, she always just thought that she was useless. "If Senso-san feels this strongly about me than I should prove that his faith in my is right." She thought with a look of determination that never before grace her normally shy features.

"Now I want you to make me proud, because if you don't have the resolve to protect yourself you will never be able to protect your precious people, including me." He ended with a small grin different from his usual animalistic grin, this one was much kinder.

Hinata for the second time stood shocked that he even wanted to be her friend. She started to cry but she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her new friend. "I promise Senso-sen I won't let you down, I'll prove that I have the strength that you see in me." She said not wanting to disappoint one of the first real friends she ever made.

As she walked into the ring Sen called her back. "Just call me Sen." He said as he sent her off.

"OK Sen-san."

Flashback End...

So with a call of "Hajime!" Hinata dashed for and made a palm strike to the torso of her opponent that sent her to the ground and knocked her out almost immediately.

For the second time everyone sat with the face of shock at seeing two of the presumed worse people in the class at the physical portion of their shinobi arts, just suddenly became two of the best. A couple students even look up for flying pigs, or comets to signify the apocalypse.

As Hinata looked at the fallen girl with concern, she knew in her heart that she did the right thing, and were it to happen again she would have done the same thing she just did. Sen looked her with pride of how she stood up for herself. Hinata also looked back at him and felt a lot better seeing the price in Sen's eyes.

Sakura got up feeling ashamed of herself at losing to what everyone presumed to be the weakest girl in the academy. She was even more upset at seeing the pride in Sen's eyes that she was hoping to be the object of, from Sasuke of course!

"I'm still going to show that bastard why he shouldn't mess with Sasuke-kun!" She thought with "righteous" anger. After everyone started to get over the shock of her losing, some started to snicker. Some people, like a certain dog like inuzuka, started to outright laugh in the girls face while her cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

Iruka, seeing what was about to happen got ready for the second portion of the exams. "Will everyone please come with me to the kunai and shuriken throwing portion of the exams?"

This portion of the exams, and much like the last portion of the exams, everyone stood in shock at how Sen and Hinata got the top scores. Sen purposely got the top because he actually tried this time, and Hinata because she didn't want to disappoint her new friend. They both got a 10/10 on both the kunai and shuriken throwing test, leaving everyone in shock and Sasuke and Sakura angry, Sasuke because he had the delusion that he was the best but only got a 8/10, and Sakura because Sen was humiliating her crush again.

As they went back into the school building to finish the final portion of the exams Sen pulled Hinata to the side to congratulate her on getting the highest marks on the previous test, Hinata stood there sporting a fairly large blush from the praise while Sakura stood by looking enviously, imagining herself in the place of the girl receiving praise from Sen.

" I wish that was me standing there receiving praise from Sen, I'm the one that deserves it." She thought jealously, while glad that the shy Hyuga was being acknowledged, it would have been nice for the same to happen to her.

"Alright, now is the time for the final portion of the exams, the ninjutsu portion!" Iruka said while everyone talked about whether or not the two stars of the exams would shine again this time.

During this portion of the exams Sen and Hinata were talking to each other, well Sen was talking while Hinata was blushing at the attention and adding her voice when needed. Sakura and Sasuke stared at the two jealously, Sasuke because Sen was doing so much better than him, and Sakura because of all the attention that Hinata was getting.

After the end of the exams Iruka told the class to come tomorrow to find out whether or not they passed the exams or not and everyone started to leave the class discussing who they think passed.

As Sen walked Hinata home they weren't aware of the shadowy figure following them, well one of them wasn't, Sen was completely aware of the bubblegum haired girl following them and found it highly amusing.

As Sakura watched as Sen dropped the Hyuga off she felt even more jealousy bubble up at the attention she felt was meant to be hers. She then remembered her initial mission. "I'll make sure that Sen knows his place after I'm done with him." She thought as she watched him walk into a nearby alley. As she followed she thought of how weird it was for him to walk into the alley that lead into the red light district, never the less she still followed him so she could complete her mission.

As she walked through the part of town that was obviously no place for children, she saw a lot of things that she felt she could have lived without seeing, strippclubs, prostitutes, back alley gambling, and a lot of things she felt should have been left unmentioned.

As she followed Sen into another alley he seemed to have disappeared, she felt a hand touch her and( assuming it's Sen) tries to punch whoever was behind her, only to gasp in shock as the fist that grabbed her wasn't of a 13 year old but a grown man's.

"What's a little thing like you doing in a place like this." He said with a voice that could have been concern but the heavy alcoholic stench coming from his mouth drowned it out.

Sakura was too afraid to do anything as he pushed her into the alley wall, she was about to scream for help but the man put his hand over her mouth with his chubby hands and started to pull at her clothing. She started to faint as the gravity of what was about to happen washed over. As the the darkness that edged around her vision blurred she notice someone jump down next to the man, thinking it was someone joining in on the man's fun, jumped into unconsciousness hoping that they would get it over with.

A/N: Mwahaha my very first cliffhanger, hope that I did a good with my very first chapter, give me some good review that will help me out in the long run pleease.

Ja Ne!


End file.
